


Just Right

by Light_Chan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, OT3, Polyamory, SaMoChaeng - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love this ship so much!!!!!, soft, they love each other so much and would do anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: Some soft SaMoChaeng one shots ❤❤❤





	Just Right

**Chapter 1**

God how she wished she had said no, the cries of thrill seekers from above made her shiver from head to toe. Shaking the horrible thoughts from her head she pulled, her hoodie down stuffing her hands into her pockets. Looking to her right she watched as her girlfriends held up a map of the amusement park planning their route.   
She couldn't help but smile at the two who were deep in conversation, there are times when people would say that her girlfriend’s are lucky to have her.  
Due to being kind of famous on campus, but in Momo’s opinion it was the other way round.   
She was the one lucky to be blessed with having not just one, but two girlfriends that love and treasure her a lot. Looking at them now she pulled away from her train of thoughts and focused on the two girls in front. 

“How about we start of with the water rides first?” Chaeyoung asked pointing to one particular ride on the map.   
“But wouldn’t it be better to go on the roller coasters first? The lines will get much longer in the afternoon.” replied Sana moving Chaeyoung’s finger across the map to press against a different ride.  
“You have a point.... but isn’t it better to save the best for last?” the two girls continued their discussion, while Momo started to play with the gravel under her feet. 

There are some occasions were she wished she wasn’t so afraid of going on rides…...or heights for the matter. She just wanted to spend more time with Sana and Chaeyoung doing fun things, not trying to hold them back. Lost in her thought’s again she didn’t realise they were calling her name until Chaeyoung grasped her top.  


“Momo is everything ok?” she asked a hint of worry could be heard in her voice.  
“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry about it” she gave them a weak smile hoping it would be enough. But the glances that were shared between Sana and Chaeyoung told her otherwise.  
“Well anyway did you both decide on what we’re doing?” the best thing was to change the subject. 

“Actually we were gonna ask you to decide” Sana said holding the map out for Momo.  
She was taken back by the answer, but nevertheless took the map from Sana.  
“Uhhhhh well...” her eyes scanned the map, glancing at each of the attractions names, she could feel herself getting sick already.  
“W-well how about.... we forget the map, and head to the food stalls instead” folding the map and putting it away she turned around making her way into the amusement park.   
Only to be halted again by a tug on her top.

With a heavy sigh she turned around slowly meeting the gaze of both Sana and Chaeyoung’s worried faces within plain sight.    
She couldn’t help but feel guilty.   
Not wanting to make eye contact she let her gaze wonder to the ground, now looking like a little kid that got in trouble.    
Silence passed over them for a few minutes.  
Thinking that she should speak up first she opened her mouth but stopped when she noticed from the corner of her eyes a hand reaching out for hers. Intertwining their fingers together she looked up to see Sana giving her a weak smile. Chaeyoung did the same with her other hand, offering a little squeeze.  
It was dumb to keep things from her girlfriends, she knew that of course but it was just hard to tell them. 

“I’m sorry I....I just don’t know if I can do this” her voice came out weak almost as a whisper.   
“Momoring...we would never make you do something that you didn’t want to do” Sana’s reply came out a little shaky almost as if she was going to cry.  
“We knew that you were scared of heights, but when we asked you to come along and you said yes. We just got so excited..... sorry about that” Momo turned to face a dejected looking Chae and could feel her heart swell up. She squeezed her hand a little tighter letting her know that everything was ok. 

“I should be the one saying sorry, it was dumb of me from keeping this from you both” Momo pulled them into a tight hug.  
“I’m just so lucky to have you both in my life, and I’m sorry for making you worry. I think I’m ready to conquer any ride now” letting them go she planted a kiss to both of their cheeks, the two girls couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny” Momo whined looking from Chaeyoung to Sana, not wanting to be out of the loop.  
“It’s you, you big dork” Chaeyoung said playfully hitting her.  
“You think you’re the only one that’s lucky???? Me and Chae are also lucky to have you in our lives” Sana said pinching Momo’s cheek affectionately.     
“Ouchhhh Sana that hurts” Momo pouted rubbing her cheek, Sana and Chaeyoung couldn’t help but laugh again.   
“Alright, alright I get it now so are we gonna stand out here all day? Or are we gonna ride some rides?” she raised an eyebrow in question, but it didn’t need to be answered since she already knew the answer.    
Taking each of their hands in hers they walked towards their first destination, and who knows maybe it won't be so bad. Having the two most important people in her life right next to her, make’s it all worthwhile.   

 

* * *

 

Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed it.   
I'm always open for idea's so it you have any for SaMoChaeng hit me up on twitter.   
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
Tumblr: @famalament   
Instagram: @Lighto_Line

 


End file.
